Fire's Children
by Glue Project
Summary: Children touched with the blessings of fire have roamed the world since the beginning of time. Too frightened to fade away into the normal populace due to their affinity towards a force that they often cannot control, they hide away in pockets of the wor


Title: Fire's Children   
Author: Glue Project   
Spoilers: Er...none? Since this is somewhat AU.   
Disclaimer: Don't own Yuugiou so don't sue. I'm poor. All you'd get would be maybe five dollars.   
Summery: Being debaited on right now. Not quite sure where I'm going to exactly take this.

This bunny struck yesterday. Maybe now I can work on LTP or DW, ne? Or the revision of Barking to Disaster.

CHAPTER ONE

He sat on the roof, ignoring the rain that pattered on his multicolored wings, making them hiss as the liquid evaporated on the feathers. His black booted feet hung hundreds of feet above the street below, far enough away that no one down there could see him.

Quite a feat really, seeing as the feathers that made up his wings tended to have a liking to glow. Starting off at the middle of the wing in black, they quickly faded to a red, then orange and settled on a fair yellow at the tips. When he let go of their form, they would flair a bright white before forming a flaming version of the feathered appendages currently rooted deep within his back.

His trousers were made of a black suede-like material, just another illusion of his power. The long-sleeved coat he wore was more of a trench coat than the rest of his medieval-like apparel. Black as well as falling to mid-thigh, several inches at the end of it had embroidered designs of flames dancing in silver, gold, orange, red and yellow. Buttoned up tight, it led to a thin pale throat, which atop that sat the apex of the body. His hair, much like his wings, was layered into four major colors. First that of black to crown his top, then of red, orange and finally the flaxen blonde that was the only bit that remained from when he had been completely mortal. His eyes now had the tendency to change from the ashes of gray to the stoked embers of red at any given moment in time.

He sighed, and even though it was around room temperature and the rain was warm, his breath could still be seen as a cloud of steam warmer than the air around it. He waved his hand about to help disperse the disturbing reminder of all that had changed.

He paused on hearing close to silent footsteps ascending the stairs that led to his roof.

With another billowing sigh cloud, he dispersed of the fire wings and absorbed the raw power back into his veins. Gracefully standing, he turned around so that when his visitor arrived, he would be able to fully greet them.

After his visitor finally cleared the landing, the door slowly opened, a brown-haired head cautiously sticking out. Taller than the other, the brunet couldn't see him standing amidst the darkness, and cautiously slipped out of the doorway, revealing the baseball bat clutched firmly within his white-knuckled grip. Blue eyes ducked into the shadows that they couldn't quite penetrate. They widened at facing two orange orbs hovering a few feet away.

Saffron-colored eyes regarded the other seriously, taking in the fact that the other evidentially _couldn't_ see him except for his glowing eyes. With an internal sigh, he drew out a bit of fire from his veins a placed it in his palm, delighting in the fact that it warmed his skin and didn't burn it. His eyes flickered to the brunet.

Said brunet crouched, leveling the bat with ease. "Who are you?" he ground out.

The eyes turned from orange to full out light-yellow in contemplation. "I..." his voice crackled. His eyes turned a sad crimson as his head tilted towards the ground. "Don't know," he murmured.

The brunet, tensed with anxiety, just sneered at him. "What do you mean?"

The child of fire let go of the fire that thrummed about his veins, letting it take its course to become his wings, letting the ball in his hands disperse as well. "I...don't...know..."

The brunet was too shocked to say anything, his brain not working enough to write off the beautiful wings as a trick of an over-worked mind.

The other licked his dry lips, swallowing with tears and fear. "Just beware..." His eyes snapped to blue. "Beware of the ice." He stretched out his wings to their fullest extent, preparing for flight. "I'll be watching out for you..."

Kaiba Seto, for once in his whole life, was denied of any reasonable, logical explanations as the winged entity became something akin to a flaming phoenix and took off into the night, leaving naught but a few scorch marks behind on the concrete roof.

* * *

Jounouchi Katsuya sighed as he heard the minute beeping coming from his wrist. After sloppily shutting off the alarm, he sat up on the couch that had become his bed for the past two weeks.

Sighing into the darkness, he trudged out to the equally dark kitchen, blinking owlishly as a light suddenly flicked on upon his arrival.

His sister sat in a chair, eyes laughing, clasping in her hands a cup of hot steaming chocolate.

Blearily, Jou checked his watch. "Sis," he slurred, "it's four. Go bed." He attempted to point in the direction of her bedroom. He succeed at pointing to the fridge.

She giggled, delighted to find that her brother was indeed rather disoriented in the morning. She smiled sweetly at him even as she found the handle of the bucket of cold water.

He looked leery far too late.

"SHIZUKA!"

TBC

* * *

X3Well. It's a bit different than normal, ne? Bit more...flowery?...in the writing style. And I still like it.

-Glue


End file.
